Power distribution units (PDUs) provide power from an alternating current (AC) power source to one or more loads connected thereto. PDUs typically include circuitry that disconnects the AC power from the connected loads in response to overcurrent conditions. A ubiquitous example of such circuitry is a circuit breaker that opens when current drawn by an electrical load and passing through the circuit breaker exceeds a rated current. Typical circuit breakers are current controlled devices and are not responsive to voltage anomalies, such as voltage surges. Thus, load equipment connected to a PDU having such overcurrent protection may be left vulnerable to potentially damaging anomalies in the AC source power. Additionally, certain line voltage conditions, such as swells and overvoltages, can cause failure of certain components in the power protection device itself, such as metal oxide varistors and other suppressor components. Given the range of different undesirable, damaging and in certain cases dangerous power conditions and the many points of potential failure at which such power conditions can adversely operate, ongoing development efforts seek ever more robust power protection solutions to an ever-widening set of power-related problems.